A Lost Heart
by Mrs.Thomas0520
Summary: Adreahnna, Dri to her friends, has almost everything she wants from her life in Cassardis. That is, everything but a man & family. Everything changes though, the day she becomes the new Arisen. Will this path finally be the one to lead her to her dream? Rated M to be safe. Fem Arisen with Male Main Pawn romance, eventually. Capcom owns all. This is my first story, please review!
1. Just Another Day in Paradise, Right?

Adreahnna, Dri to her friends, woke up in her tiny house just as the sun was beginning to rise. Grumbling to herself about having to wake up early, as she did every morning, she rolled out of bed and dressed for another day of fishing out on her boat. _Her_ boat. She smiled to herself, thinking _It's been three months since the Neptune was mine, now all I need is a man._ Looking in the mirror has she combed her hair, she reflected a bit on what she saw. _I am twenty-three this next week, and I don't even have a potential boyfriend at this point._ She sighed and pulled her thick black hair into a ponytail.

True, she was the only person in all of Cassardis with pointy ears, but she didn't think that was the reason no guy EVER was interested in her, beyond the friend-zone at least. She looked back into the mirror, at her left eye. Her eyes were a lovely shade of clover green, but the left side of her face had a black scar running from her forehead down to her cheek, going right through her eye. She had gotten that as a touching reminder from the bandits that murdered her parents five years ago after they had done some business at the encampment a few miles north. _Then again, it's not like anybody really wanted me like that before anyway._ She shook her head of sad thoughts and finished getting ready for her day.

When she docked in the late afternoon, she was extremely pleased with herself. She had had an excellent day, with an excellent catch. Hauling the fish to Heraldo for his grocery, she hummed a merry tune her mother had taught her when she was still a little girl. The sale took very little time as Dri and Heraldo had a long standing price on any fish she wanted to sell him. Walking away with her money, she decided to head down to the docks to clean up _Neptune_ for the night.

On the path to the docks, she watched as two small children, a brother and sister, running and playing in the streets. She smiled at their young antics, before continuing down the path. Or so she thought. "Hear ye! Hear ye!" she heard behind her. Turning around she saw some of the duke's soldiers at the town's gate. _Soldiers? Here? Whatever for?_ Her curiosity not being put off, she decided to go see what the men were talking about.

"The prophets 'ave spoken friends! The dragon's return is nigh! Join the hon'rable duke's ranks and help us be rid o' the fell beast! The day's come to lay down rod and reel and take up the sword!" Dri rolled her eyes. _I'm sure the dragon will be very impressed at the soldiers you've amassed for his lunch. I should've just headed down to the docks._

Before she left, however, she caught sight of her best friend Quina. Quina and Dri had grown up together, and their friendship lasted til this very day. They waved to each other, and Dri was about to walk over and start a conversation, when suddenly debris flew in from the docks. Quina ran to stand behind Dri, not just because she was scared, but because Dri had protected her many times when they were kids.

One of the fisherman ran from the docks, tripping on his way. "I-i-It's the dragon!" he shouted, causing gasps to come from the crowd that had formed by the gate. Some of the fisherman ran forward after a few minutes, Dri being one of them. _Dammit! I had just gotten my boat too!_ If she lost her boat, she'd be back to being a hireling or working odd jobs around town again to make it through. As she looked in the sky, however, all of her thoughts quieted and her heart sank. Flying through the air, heading straight toward Cassardis, was the dragon.

**A/N: This is my first time doing a fanfic, and I really would appreciate reviews. They make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more. I own nothing, of course, except my imagination.**


	2. Where My Heart Used to Be

Dri watched numbly as the dragon made its way to the shore. Part of her couldn't believe what she was seeing. The dragon, here, in Cassardis! She didn't even react as a chunk of wood, propelled forward by one of the dragon's wings, flew and landed on the beach. It then ricocheted into one of Cassardis' walls, sending people scurrying. All she could think about was how massive the scarlet dragon was as he hovered above the docks and roared. It was only when he landed onto the docks, and her boat, that she snapped out of it.

_Great, really freaking great…It took me forever to save up for that boat. I am going to KILL that dragon. _She turned, and saw most of the people running away from the shore, the duke's soldiers with them. _So much for being brave and fighting the scary dragon. _She ran from the shore back into the town square for two reasons. First, to make sure Quina was safe. After she saw that Quina was okay and comforting the little girl Dri saw earlier, she focused on her second reason. Hopefully one of the cowardly soldiers dropped his swords while he was turning tail. Glancing around, she eventually found one on the ground. She grabbed it, and ran back for the shore.

_Stupid freaking dragon! I said I would kill the thing, and I will! No one harms my town, and no one smashes my damn new boat! _The dragon had moved onto the shoreline now, glowing and growling at the few people left on the beach. Dri wasn't sure, but it looked like embers were coming from his mouth, while his eyes and ears continued to glow as if he was sitting in front of a fire. _Please, please don't let him breathe fire. That's the last thing I need today._

That prayer went unanswered as the dragon let loose a jet of fire from his mouth, killing all those who were on the beach. Everyone, except Dri. Dri's anger and determination to see this thing dead gave her the courage to run up to the dragon and start attacking it with the sword. After a few swipes on his legs, and even a couple on his belly, having no effect, Dri circled around, looking for a weak spot. She watched as the dragon covered his sides with his wings, when it hit her. _Wings! I bet if I climb on him and get his wings, he'll be in a world of hurt!_

With that thought, she sheathed the sword in her belt and ran up to the dragon's back right leg. Dri jumped on and began to climb. As soon as she was under his wing joint, she started to cut through it with the sword. The dragon noticed and tried to shake her loose. Dri lost her balance and fell off, landing in the soft sand. She quickly stood up, sword in hand, as the dragon's claws came at her. She stabbed the sword in his foreclaw, but it had no effect on the dragon's swing. Dri was vaulted backward, even bouncing off of the beach a few times, until she stopped in the shallow water.

Dri tried holding on to her consciousness, but the pain made it almost impossible. She felt as if every bone in her body had been bruised, if not broken, by that swing. She lay there, trying to get up, all the while admonishing herself for being so reckless. _Really great time to start doing that Dri. Let's wait for the self-reprimanding AFTER the dragon eats us, okay?_

She heard the dragon walking closer to her, growling and roaring the entire time. _This is it, I'm going to die. At least I'll see Mama and Papa again. _Instead of the imminent death she was expecting, she heard the dragon speak in a foreign tongue. _What's he telling me? You look yummy, thanks for being my first course?_

She opened her eyes then, getting more confused by the minute, and saw one of the dragon's huge claws coming at her chest. She was scared, trapped in a body that wouldn't let her move an inch. The next thing she knew, the dragon's claw had punctured her chest, pulling her off of the shore. She watched as the dragon ate her heart, but not before speaking more in his foreign tongue. Dri tried to reach out to her heart, thinking _I'll be damned if the only man in my life to have my heart is a fucking dragon!_ The last thing she saw before blacking out was the smug grin on the dragon's face as he swallowed her heart.

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I like cliffhangers. MUHAHAHAHA!**


	3. The Start of the Journey

Dri didn't know how long she'd been lying on the beach, but she thought she heard Quina's panicked voice. "Help me! She's still alive!" Dri tried to sit up, to tell Quina that everything was going to be okay, that she was alright, but the darkness overtook her again.

The next thing Dri knew, she had woken up in the chief's house. Not really believing she was alive, she sat up and placed her hand to her chest, where the dragon had taken her heart._ Or did he?_ As her hand came close, she heard the dragon's voice, only now she could understand it. "If you would face me…"

Dri quickly sat up straighter, looking around the room in a panic. No one else was awake in the room. _What was that? Could it've been…my wound? _She looked down at it, both curious and frightened at the same time. Trying this theory out, she tried to touch her wound again. Again, she heard the dragon's voice, and understood it. "Take up arms, newly Arisen." Dri gasped, glancing around in shock.

_Okay Dri, calm down. Deep steady breaths._ As soon as she was calmer, Dri started thinking about what had just happened. _Okay, I can hear the dragon's message if I touch my chest. I can actually understand him now too. Why did he call me Arisen?_ Dri's mind pondered that for a while. _Wait, Arisen? As in THE Arisen? From the stories?_ As the reality of what happened hit her, Dri didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her life had taken a complete new turn, and she knew that she would never again have another day like two days ago. _Or was it more? Just how long have I been out?_ _You know what, I'll figure that out later. Dragon's message is more important. What else did he say? Oh right, take up arms. Good enough with me. Hopefully no one minds if I just borrow some stuff, _she thought, as her eyes landed on a table with weapons on it,

Dri stood up and took a good look at her body. She felt okay, albeit a little sore from being bounced off the beach and fighting with the dragon, but hey, what are you going to do? Nothing felt broken, just a little battered. She gingerly walked toward the table, and noticed that there was also a change of clothes. Looking down at her bloody and torn shirt, she decided it would be a good idea to change. Not to mention the horrid scar down her chest. As she changed, she could tell at once that this was made for her lean and petite body, as Quina was more curvaceous than her. Saying a silent thank you to her for thinking of new clothes, Dri finished getting dressed.

Looking back at the table, she saw a sword and shield, a pair of daggers, a bow, and a staff. Dri quickly, or as quickly as her body would allow her, grabbed the daggers and bow. She sheathed the daggers in her belt, strapped the bow to her back, and headed out of the room.

She was about to walk out the front door, when she saw Quina and her father, Chief Adaro, talking. "You say it's left a glowing scar?" The chief quietly asked his daughter, obviously not knowing that Dri was awake. Dri quickly steps back into the doorway, thankful that both Quina and Adaro are facing the other way. From here, Dri can only see Quina's long brown hair, and the top of Adaro's balding one.

Quina nods. "Yes. The wound has closed, and it seems the worst has past, but her heart. It lies silent." _Lies silent? How can that be?_

Dri once again took her hand to her chest. "If you would face me…" the dragon's message began once again. _Does that mean…..the dragon did steal my heart? What is going on? _Dri looks back at them as Adaro replies.

"You are sure of this?"

Quina nodded, slightly uncomfortable. "Yes."

Adaro slightly shook his head. "Ill magic. The work of some curse. The whole world's already gone mad for fear of this dragon, Won't no good come o' this." From where she was, Dri saw a look of concern on Adaro's face, both for her and for Quina. Quina and Dri were more than friends, they were like sisters. "I must go see to the others, Quina. Tell me if aught changes here."

"All right." As Quina watched her father leave, Dri stepped out from the doorway and into the hall, where Quina almost ran into her. "Cos! I didn't see you there. You really should be laying down, your wound was quite serious."

Dri hesitated, not sure what to say, and looked Quina in the eye. "Does your father really think I'm under a curse?"

Quina sighed, and looked back at Dri. "You never were the one I could keep secrets from."

Dri smiled. "No, that would be your father. Otherwise, you'd have gotten in a lot more trouble when we were younger."

Quina laughed then, just a small chuckle, before sobering up and looking at Dri. "In answer to your question, yes, Father does think that. You've been out for a whole day. I was starting to get worried."

"Well, I have a story of my own as well." Dri quickly related what happened to Quina, from the battle on the beach, up until now.

"You, the Arisen? Oh Dri. I don't know whether to be happy for you, or frightened. What does that have to do with your heart missing though?"

"I think the dragon took it for whatever reason suits him."

Quina pondered this, placing her chin in her hand. She eventually shook her head, and looked back at her friend. "Well, for now, go home and relax. You'll probably want to get back out on _Neptune_ tomorrow."

Dri's eyes had begun to glisten with tears as she shook her head. "I can't. My ship was one of those the dragon ruined." She heard Quina gasp, out of pity and remorse.

"Oh Dri. Everyone knew how much you wanted that boat, and how much you loved her."

Dri quickly dried her eyes on her shirt, knowing there was nothing she could do now. "I know, but maybe it's fate. If I'm to be chasing after the dragon, I wouldn't have much time to spend with her anyway." Dri took a breath to regain her composure. "I'll swing by Benita's and the Inn before I head home. I want to get a few jobs lined up if I can. I know Benita will need help if there were a lot of injuries." With a final hug for Quina, Dri walked out the front door, ready to meet with whatever's thrown her way.

**A/N: I know, my chapters just keep getting longer! I was able to post Ch 1-3 all in one night, but now...Ch 4 shall wait, at least until I get some sleep.**


	4. Starting a New Path

As Dri made her way down the path from Chief Adaro's house, passing a few other houses on the way, she decided to head for the shoreline. Although she knew that seeing the wreckage of _Neptune_ would be disheartening, she felt she needed to say goodbye. Part of her knew that it would be a very long time until she went back out onto the sea, if ever.

It wasn't a long walk to the docks from Adaro's house, and Dri's determination to say goodbye almost left her when she saw the damage. The dock was half the size it used to be. It wasn't just her boat that had been ruined, though a few did manage to escape the dragon's attack. She looked to where she had docked _Neptune_ before the attack. _Shit. The only thing left is her mast. _Dri slowly walked out toward her mast, seeing as how the others on the dock glanced toward her. Quina was right, everyone had known how much she loved _Neptune_.

Dri sat down on the docks, looking at the wreckage of her boat. _Well, I never really expected this to happen. _Glancing around, she saw that everyone else had returned to their work, fixing up the docks or their boats. Turning back at what was left of _Neptune,_ Dri knew that there was no repairing it. _Neptune, I am sorry that our time was short. _Dri thought about all the hard work she had gone through to buy _Neptune_. She had saved up for the boat for a year, making payments to Pah'uhl, the local shipwright. Dri smiled to herself, thinking about the pride she had felt as she sailed _Neptune_ for the first time.

As Dri sat at the end of the docks, watching the sea roll, as it had for years, she began to think about her future. _It's time that I stop worrying about a man. If I am to be the new Arisen, then I must concentrate on the duty that is laid out before me, not on what the future I want. A family can come later. _Dri stood up, sunk the rest of her mast by tying rocks onto it, and made her way back into town. For now, she would find odd jobs to do again, until she could save up money for traveling. She would come after the dragon, and reclaim her heart.

Dri first went to Pablo's Inn, and quickly found the notice board. Three requests were posted: kill 10 goblins and bring back their ears, kill 7 mice and bring back their tails, and kill 5 rabbits and bring back their feet. Dri took them all down, and informed Pablo that they would be filled by the end of the week. Pablo smiled and thanked her, before adding how sorry he was about what happened. Dri understood where Pablo was coming from, as he was one of the people who sent a lot of jobs her way so she could buy _Neptune_. She smiled, accepting his sympathy, and left the inn.

Benita was across the street, tending to the wounded. She saw Dri and waved her over. "Cos, good to see you! How're you feeling?"

"I am feeling conflicted. You heard about _Neptune_?" The plump healer nodded. "In truth, my body feels fine, but I can't help but to feel as if my journey is just beginning. How is everyone else doing? I know some were wounded during the attack."

"I'd craft dressing for the wounded, had I the makings," lamented Benita, "If only I'd known…Cos, I need a favor. Can you fetch the flowers I need from outside the village?"

"Of course, Benita. What do you need?"

Benita smiled at her. "Five more sunbrights and one moonglow would be perfect."

Dri nodded, and agreed to try to have them before tomorrow. As she was walking away, Dri thought it'd be best to check the chapel in case of any jobs there. Dri walked through Cassardis, humming to herself once more.


	5. More Errands?

"Hey! Cos! Dri! Stop damn you!" Dri quickly turned, just in time to see Heraldo running toward her.

"Heraldo, what's going on?"

"I heard you're looking for flowers for Benita. You can usually find some sunbrights underneath massive trees once you leave town."

"Thanks, that'll definitely make it easier." Dri smiled at the grocer, wondering why that news was so important that he chased her down for it.

Heraldo smiled back. "So Dri, where are you headed to, with such a serious look on your face?"

"The chapel. I need to start working odd jobs again."

Heraldo nodded. "Yeah, I heard about _Neptune._ I am truly sorry Cos. Do you mind if I accompany you? I have some business to tend that way anyway."

"Not at all. I would enjoy some company actually." With that, Dri and Heraldo began walking toward the chapel. As they walked, Dri told Heraldo of the jobs she picked up, and that she planned to be out for the next few days. He offered to watch over her place, and she was extremely grateful.

"Well, our paths split here it seems." Heraldo stopped at the archway leading toward the chapel.

Dri looked at him, wondering if he truly knew just how true that statement may become in the next few days. "I guess it does. I'll see you later." She waved and continued up the hill toward the chapel, lost in thought about packing for her camping trip for the next few days.

When she neared the chapel, she noticed a few new graves had been dug. Shaking her head at the thoughtless loss of lives, she opened the giant doors of the chapel, and walked inside. Immediately she was hailed by Elvar, another fisherman.

"Elvar, what can I do for you?" Dri asked, wondering why he seemed so upset.

"Pray, a moment. I would not ask this of anyone but you, cousin. I've news for Merin, dark news. I fear I cannot bring myself to face him. Will you go in my stead?"

"Sure. What's happened?" Dri looked at Elvar, with concern and worry apparent in her face.

"His brother is dead; it happened down the shore a ways. We were fleeing the wyrm and he…Cortese leapt before the beast's talons to shield us. I saw it…saw him hurtling through the air. Saw him fall back to the ground…I did nothing. Just watched the poor man die. I cannot face Merin for the shame of it. He deserves to know what happened, but I…Please, please go and tell him."

Dri nodded, seeing the utter sorrow in Elvar's face as he relayed what happened. She gave Elvar a hug, and turned to leave. Before she could, however, she was stopped by Father Clemente. The father looked completely different than any fisherman from Cassardis. It was obvious he spent most of his time inside, as his skin was extremely pale. He also wore the purple and gold robes sanctioned by the holy order, making it obvious to everyone who he was.

"'Tis selfish to beg a favor in such times, I know, but there is aught I would ask your help in. Might we speak a moment…privately?" Dri nodded to Father Clemente. He was the only holy man in Cassardis. The least she could do was help him in his time of need. After all, he helped many villagers every year when they couldn't make it by, even herself. Father Clemente led her back to his rooms, and closed the door.

"What has happened Father?" Dri asked, in the most respectful way she knew.

Father Clemente briefly smiled at her, but then his face returneed to the troubled look it had when he first spoke to her. "My thanks. 'Tis a…sensitive matter. I would ask your discretion."

"Of course."

"In the wake of the dragon's coming, many of the villagers have come to offer prayers. As a novice and a newcomer, I welcome the chance to be of use, but…my scriptures are missing. I have yet to commit the verses to memory. Without the text, I…I cannot offer up proper prayer."

"The villagers would be devastated if they heard this. I am glad we are talking in private."

Father Clemente nodded, before continuing. "The scriptures were secure in the chapel last I saw them. I do not wish to believe them stolen…If you come across them, pray, see them back to me? I would be ever in your debt.

"Of course, Father. I'll return them as soon as I find them." Dri left his rooms, and walked out of the chapel, adding Elvar's and Father Clemente's requests to her to-do lists. As she stepped out of the chapel, she was stopped by a young man, Lewes.

"Dri, I know that Father Clemente spoke to you. About the scriptures."

That caught Dri's attention. "Yes, Lewes, we did speak about them. What do you know?"

"'Twas me. I confess it! I took the father's book from the chapel." He hung his head in shame.

"Why, Lewes? Why would you steal from the chapel?"

"I'd thought to steal a glance at it, then return it, but the dragon came and I…I dropped it as I ran. Cos, what am I going to say to him now?"

Dri looked at Lewes, and carefully thought before she spoke. "Don't worry. I will find them. However, I hope this is the last time you do something like this."

Lewes looked hopeful at the fact that the scriptures may be found. "I won't do it again, Cos. I've learned my lesson. I was on the rooftops last time I had them."

Dri looked around, and thought she could probably search the roofs in minimal time. "Okay. I will start looking. You will stay here for a while, at least until I return."

Lewes nodded his agreement, leaving Dri free to start searching the roofs.


	6. Jobs and Companions

It didn't take long for Dri to find the scriptures, they were on the first roof to the west of the chapel. They didn't look any worse for wear, and she rushed back to the chapel, to set both Father Clemente's and Lewes' minds to ease.

She walked up to the chapel steps, where Lewes was patiently waiting, still hanging his head with the shame and guilt of what he had done. "Look, cos. I found them." Dri showed him the scriptures in her hand.

"Wh-where did you find it?"

"Only a roof away." Dri smiled at the boy, glad she was able to make him feel less guilty about his crime.

"I'm glad it's found, but…See it back to the father for me? Please?" Dri thought about it, and agreed. Lewes had learned his lesson. She doubted he'd pull another stunt like this again. "Thank you." With that, Dri went inside the chapel, and returned the scriptures to Father Clemente.

"I am newly come, and eager to become a part of this place. I wish to be of service. But I have dallied long enough…There is work for me to do! Take this, as a thank you for returning the scriptures." He placed a coin pouch in Dri's hand, one that held about 300 gold. She thanked him and left the chapel, in order to continue on with her jobs.

Dri returned to her house in the afternoon, packing for her trip into the woods. She made sure she had plenty of rations, arrows in her quiver, and even a few medical supplies. Then she headed out. Looking around her home one last time, she headed out, with a pack on her shoulders. _Well, this has turned out to be a most productive day, all things considered._ Along with finding the scriptures, Dri had also told Merin the news about his brother. Merin had forgiven Elvar, as there was nothing Elvar could've done. She had gotten another coin bag out of it, and had bought new weapons and armor from the local merchants.

Heading out toward the gate, she felt something in the air. Not wrong, really, just different. She turned and saw a black cloud begin to form in the air, just a few feet above the ground. _What is that?_ She watched it, curiously, until it formed into a portal and a man fell onto the ground out of it.

As the darkness receded, she was better able to make out his features. She could easily tell he was a mage by the staff on his back. His beard and hair was a wavy brown, and he was dressed in a simple green outfit. He raised his hand in greeting to her, and she noticed the glowing mark on her hand. _His hand and my chest, they glow the exact same way._ Dri looked back down at her wound, now even more curious than ever.

"Hello Master. I am called Rook."

Dri looks back at the man, Rook. _Master? _"Hi Rook. How did you get here?"

Rook looked back at Dri. "From the Rift."

Dri waited a bit longer but saw that he wouldn't offer any more of an explanation. _Maybe he'll talk about why his hand glows?_ "Rook, why does your hand glow?"

Rook looked at Dri in complete seriousness. "It is a mark that shows that I am a pawn."

_Pawn? What the hell is that? _Dri continued to look at Rook, until she heard Adaro call her name. She turned, just in time to see him walk toward her.

"Dri, have you a moment?"

"Of course." Dri excused herself from Rook, saying she'd be right back, and followed Adaro a few feet away.

"That man you were speaking with…He's o' the pawn legion. They come from some unknown place. Just appear, without a warning. They're a strange lot."

_Pawn legion? _"How're they strange, if I may ask? Aren't they human?"  
Adaro hesitated, trying to explain. "Not human, quite. They look the part sure enough, but they lack the will…the spark that drives us. They have no capacity to feel nor act alone, so they live as sellswords. Myrmidons, they're called."

"I think they may have a connection to me. My wound and Rook's hand," Dri gestured back to Rook, who was standing in the same place he landed, "glow the exact same way."

Dri can see Adaro thinking about it before he spoke again. "Mm…There's an encampment west of the village where men gather to face the dragon. I'd wager a fair number of his kind will be there as well. Why don't you take him? Might be you learn aught o' why he came to you in the first place."

"Good idea." Dri looked back at Rook, who still hadn't moved. "Rook, you want to come with me out of Cassardis?"

Rook looked at Dri. "Of course Master."

Dri looked back at Adaro. "Is he always going to call me Master?"

Adaro nodded. "That's their way."

Dri sighed, thanked Adaro for his help, and led Rook out of Cassardis.


	7. Killing and Camping

Once Dri had exited the gates of Cassardis, she turned to Rook. "Rook, if you don't mind, I have a couple of errands to run before we head to the encampment."

"Of course I don't mind Master. What errands are these?"

"I have to kill 10 goblins and bring back their ears. Also I need 5 rabbit feet, and 7 mice tails. I doubt we'll find any mice out here though. Oh, and I need 5 sunbrights and a moonglow for our healer."

Rook nodded, signaling that he understood the jobs I had. Looking around, Dri noticed that there were a few rabbits already running around the village's walls. Dri silently motioned for Rook to stay, while she quickly killed the rabbits. There were three all in total. Smiling to herself, she skinned them, cut them up for cooking later, and cut off their feet. _Three down, two to go_.

She and Rook went back onto the path, where the quiet was pierced by a yell. "Help me! Please!" Dri took off running, Rook close behind. There was a merchant in the path, being attacked by small, red, gruesome creatures.

"Goblins, Master!" Rook shouted. Dri nodded, drew her daggers, and dove into the fray.

A few minutes later, the goblins lay dead. Dri looked at her daggers, smeared with blood and infused with a fire spell from Rook. That had given her the edge in the battle. Dri wiped off her blades, sheathed them, then began to speak to the merchant.

"Are you alright?" Dri looked at the man, who seemed pretty shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Those beasts! They took my supplies and some merchandise, but thanks to you, they didn't take me life. Here, to pay off some of the debt I owe you." The man handed her a coin pouch, filled with 500 gold.

"You're welcome." Dri said, storing the money in her pack. "Do you need anything else?"

The man shook his head. "No thanks. I'm making my way to the encampment, and I'll stick to the path."

Dri nodded, and watched him continue his trek. She looked back at Rook, once the man was out of earshot. "Get the goblin's ears. We need 10 sets for proof that we killed them." Rook nodded, and went to work with a small knife that Dri handed him.

After a few minutes, Rook spoke. "Master, I have four sets here."

"Thank you, Rook. Would you mind holding onto them? You can wrap them in a cloth from a goblin's body."

"Of course, Master."

Dri glanced around then, looking for a large tree. She remembered that Heraldo had told her she could find sunbrights there. After a while, she found a tree, large enough to have been there for a few decades. Making sure Rook was following, Dri started to veer off the path, toward the tree.

At dusk, Dri and Rook made camp near the shoreline. As the rabbits she had killed earlier were cooking, Dri thought back to her errands. _Let's see, I know have eight pair of goblin ears, all of my rabbit's feet, and five sunbrights. I only need a few more goblins and a moonglow, and I can stop back in Cassardis before heading to the encampment. _With this thought, she looked at Rook. He was stirring her stew that was steadily cooking on the fire. _Pawns and Arisen, what is the connection? I feel strange asking Rook, but maybe I should_.

Just as Dri was about to open her mouth, she heard a battle cry. _Sweet! I don't even have to go looking for goblins, they came to me!_ Dri stood up, lit her lantern, and drew her daggers. Rook casted his Fire Boon, that's what he had called it when she asked, and Dri quickly finished off the small band of goblins. Smiling to herself, she collected the ears and looted the bodies. Rook went back to the stew.

After dinner, Dri caught a few hours of sleep, while Rook did whatever that it was pawns did while humans slept. Another question for another day. Dri was woken up at midnight by Rook, just like she had asked. They broke camp, and set out in search of the moonglow.

"Master, have you any clue to where we can find this flower?"

Dri shook her head. "Not really. I think I remember seeing some on the shore, but they'll be difficult to spot." They continued their search in quiet. Dri was just about getting frustrated when she noticed glowing blue moths hanging around in a group. "Rook, do you see that?"

"Yes, Master."

"Why would the moths be glowing?"

"Sometimes, those moths like to hang around moonglows in the darkest part of the night."

Dri grinned, and went over to where the moths were. Sure enough, there was a moonglow. Dri plucked it and placed in her bag. "That's all the errands I think we can do for now. Let's head back to Cassardis."

"Yes, Master."

"Also, Rook?" He turned, staring at her. "Thank you for your help."

"It was my duty, Master."

Dri nodded and led the way back to Cassardis.

**A/N: SO sorry for the long wait! Life took over hardcore this week! To make it up to you, I'm posting 3 chapters.**


	8. Are We There Yet?

Once at Cassardis, Dri turned in her rabbit feet and goblin ears to Pablo at the inn.

"Ah, thank you cos. Here is the payment for the jobs." He handed her a coin pouch.

"Thanks Pablo." Dri held it in her hand and looked at Rook. "Rook, would like to a room tonight so you can rest?"

Rook looked at Dri, confusion on his face. "Whatever pleases you Master." At this, Dri saw Pablo's eyebrows raise.

Dri sighed, more to herself than anything. "Pablo, one room for the night as well for Rook."

"That'll be fifty gold."

Dri handed over the money and turned to Rook. "Rook, I'm going home for tonight to get some sleep. You have a room here in case you want to do the same. I will see you here in the morning."

"Yes, Master."

Dri smiled at Rook and Pablo, then headed out of the inn toward her house and her bed.

Again, Dri woke up at first light. She quickly got dressed and broke her fast. Rushing out of her house, she ran to the inn to meet Rook. He was already there, fully geared up for the trip.

"Good morning, Master."

Dri smiled. "Good morning to you too, Rook. I have a couple of stops this morning before we head to the encampment."

Rook nodded, and Dri went across the street to where Benita was still tending the wounded. "Benita, I have the flowers for you," she called.

Benita looked at her. "Ah, brought them all, have you?"

Dri nodded, grabbing the flowers out of her pack.

"Good, that's the both of them. In truth, I am surprised to see them got so quickly. I'll get to work directly. With any luck, we'll have everyone back to health ere long. 'Tis your doing, cousin."

"I'm glad."

"I fear there's little I can offer you in thanks, save this," Benita handed Dri a coin pouch. "Pray, take it. Now to make some medicine!"

"Thank you, Benita."

Benita just waved at Dri, already making the medicine.

"That was good work, Master," said Rook from behind Dri.

Dri was slightly shocked, she didn't know that Rook was even behind her. "Thank you. One more stop, and then we're off."

Dri then headed to Heraldo's Grocery, to ask if he would continue to watch her place. She didn't know how long she'd be gone. Heraldo agreed, and with her thanks, Dri and Rook headed out to the encampment.

Once she left the gates of Cassardis again, Dri couldn't help but to admire the gorgeous landscape around her. To her left, it was covered in long grass, with tall trees and freckles of herbs growing everywhere. To the right, it gave a wonderful view of the beach outside of Cassardis and the sea. _I miss it. I miss going out onto the sea every day. Feeling the salty air, pulling the nets in, feeling the slight motion of the waves as I pulled in to dock, I miss all of it. Maybe, after I'm done with all the dragon business, I'll get another boat. Maybe I can just return to my life as a fisherman._

Dri shook her head, and continued on the path toward the encampment. She was wary about encountering more goblins or even bandits here. Tracing the scar down her face, she placed her hands near the hilts of her daggers, choosing to be prepared instead of caught unawares in case of any danger. 


	9. Draekkor, Drake for Short

It was midafternoon by the time they had reached the encampment. Dri was thrilled. She had fought a group of bandits and few goblins on the way. She knew she was going to have nice, purple bruises tomorrow from the battles. _Maybe I can get this done soon. I'd like to go back to bed in my own bed tonight._ The soldiers greeted her, saw she posed no threat to them, and opened the gates for her.

As soon as she stepped inside the fortified gates, Dri heard an odd voice. In truth, it sounded more like a collection of voices. "Well met, Arisen. Can you hear our voice?"

"Rook, did you hear that?" Dri asked nervously.

Rook didn't reply. "Master, we are near a riftstone, if memory serves." _Well, technically I guess that counts as a reply. _"I know the way, Master. Follow me." Rook then took off, leading the way to the stone, which was in one of the many tents.

The riftstone seemed odd, yet familiar. It was a slab of rock, engraved with many strange markings. _Like ancient runes almost…_It was then that she remembered that there was a stone like this in Cassardis, near the well. Only that stone wasn't glowing like this one was. Dri walked up towards it, and heard the voice, or voices, again.

"Well met, Arisen. Can you hear our voice?"

"Yes." Dri said quietly, not wanting to arouse suspicion of anyone that might've been in earshot.

"We speak to you from across great distance. The pawn legion has awaited you." _Pawn legion? A legion made up of pawns entirely? Interesting. _"Pray, forgive this strange and impersonal greeting. This rift serves as a gate. It connects our kind to your world. It opens to the Arisen, for they possess a will powerful enough to guide the legion. If you would claim to be among the Arisen, prove the strength of your resolve."

"I shall." Dri was curious how she could accomplish that task and waited for a reply.

"Very well. Then we shall guide you in your trial." _Trial? What trial? _"If you are an Arisen in truth, this humble task will prove no obstacle. The Arisen must possess the valor to stand against all threats, and the power to quell them. A tireless spirit of self-improvement grants the strength to lead the legion. Pray, show it now."

"How? What is this task?" No answer was given. Dri thought about it for a minute, then decided to talk a walk around the encampment. Maybe that would give her the answer for her question.

It wasn't long before a group of knights were running to an exit. One of them shouted "The beast comes! Hurry!"

Intrigued, Dri followed them out of the encampment. At once, Dri saw a Cyclops nearing the encampment. Instantly she _knew_ that the task she was supposed to complete was to defeat this monster. Dri drew her blades, and entered the fray.

Once the Cyclops was dead, Dri nearly passed out from exhaustion. She had climbed the damned thing a few times, first breaking off the tusks, then stabbing it in the eye. Eventually, she was too tired to climb back on, and had used up some of her arrows.

Dri returned to the riftstone wearily. _I just want to head home. I am so freaking tired. Damn that Cyclops, damn the bandits, and eternally damn the goblins. _The voices spoke again. "With that, your trial is complete." _Yes!_ _So I should be able to go back soon then. Good._ "You are the Arisen in truth, proven beyond any doubt. Now, I bid you select a companion for the journey ahead. They shall serve you and you alone, to share in your hardships and aid you in every endeavor."

Dri then felt a tug in her head, if that was even possible. It felt as if a part of her was being pulled away to be reshaped. A few seconds after the tugging sensation stopped, another rift opened in the air. This time, another man fell through and landed. _Holy crap! He's freaking GORGEOUS!_ Dri focused on him. He was about half a foot taller than she, twice as broad, and completely ripped with a sun-kissed complexion. He had dark brown hair and a matching goatee, along with too many scars to count. But it was his eyes that began making her weak at the knees. He had soft brown eyes that seemed to pull her in with every glance. His raised his hand in greeting, just as Rook had. He also had the same glowing mark on his hand.

_Dri! FOCUS!_ She shook her head and then noticed that other than Rook and the new pawn, there were many more lined up by the tent. Also, a few soldiers gathered on the outskirts, peering in curiously. _What's going on?_

Rook and the new pawn took a knee. "Our fealty is sworn to you, Arisen. From this day, the legion men call pawns live and die by your command." Dri just looked between Rook and the new pawn, confused as to why they were bowing their heads. Before she knew it, all the other pawns gathered began to do the same.

The soldiers looking in spread the message of what had happened quickly throughout the encampment, judging by the noise, and finally the pawns rose and left. Except for Rook and the new pawn, that is. Dri walked up to the newcomer, looking at him more closely.

"Hello, Arisen," he greeted in a sinfully deep voice. _What? Why am I thinking this? He's a pawn. Pawn plus human is a giant no-no._

Dri composed her thoughts quickly. "Hello. What is your name?"

"I am called Draekkor, or Drake if it please you."

"Drake, then. I am Dri, short for Adreahnna. Do you need some arms?"

"No, Master. I have them here." It was then that Dri saw that he carried a sword and shield.

"Ah. Well then, I'm very glad to meet you. I was hoping to do some more jobs today after we return to Cassardis. Please stay in the encampment for now. Rook?"

"Yes, Master?"

"How exactly do I enter the rift?"

"Place your hand on the stone, and I will follow you in."

Dri nodded, then did as Rook had said. Instantly, she was transported to a dark cloudy world. There was nothing there, except more pawns. It felt vast, but strangely empty. It felt completely devoid of life. Dri looked at Rook. "Is this the rift?" _It's freaking creepy and uncomfortable as hell. I don't like it here._

"Yes, Master. To find pawns, place your hand back on the stone and concentrate on the skills and gender you want. To exit, focus on returning to your world."

Dri nodded, then walked up to the stone. Instantly, she felt a pleasant tingling in her head. _This is going to be very interesting._

A short while later, Dri walked out of the rift, accompanied by two pawns. Both were female, one was a mage named Krystal and the other was a fighter named Onyx. Once Dri stepped back into her world, she spotted Drake. After regrouping, Dri led them to the notice board to pick up any odd jobs, before leaving to head back to Cassardis.

**A/N: Yay shmexy pawn! He's here, but romance? Could be a while...**


	10. Finally, Back Home

It was dusk by the time the group reached Cassardis. Dri sighed, knowing full well that her pawns would be hungry and tired, but they never once brought it up. If she asked them, they'd sidestep the question. _I wonder if other Arisen in the past've treated them horribly, maybe that's what they expect now. I'll just have to prove to them that I do care about them. Otherwise, I may end up running them ragged. _ Dri continued walking toward the inn, hoping Pablo still had a dinner available for guests. She could go home and cook, but she didn't have enough for four people.

Opening the inn's door, Dri smelled the aroma of a meal being prepared. She walked up to Pablo, and quickly paid for two rooms, with meals included. "Onyx, Krystal. Pablo will show you your rooms. I will see both of you in the morning, please attend to any needs you have before then." _There, that should make it clear that I want them to rest and eat. _

As Pablo led the two women off, Dri turned to Drake. "Drake, I know that as my pawn, you may not want to spend the night here as I am going home. However, I want to give you that choice. Would you like a room here at the inn, or should I talk to Quina about some bedding for my place? Note that the beds here will be better than at my house."

Drake just stood there, looking confused. _Confused? At what, that I'm asking his choice? Something else to work on._ "Master, I…wish to stay at your side, if it pleases you."

Dri nodded, knowing by now that was as good of an answer as she was going to get. _Hopefully, with time, he becomes more open with me. It's frustrating. _"Okay then. Let's head to my place, and get started on our dinner."

Dri walked out, with Drake close behind. She rounded the corner to her house, and opened the door. She was thankful Heraldo had agreed to watch her place, as her house smelled wonderful due to the fresh blooms in the hallway and main room. Dri pushed the curtain separating the two aside, and knelt down by the fireplace to light a fire.

"Is this…your house, Arisen?" Drake asked.

Dri glanced at him, smiling as his eyes darted around, trying to take everything in at once. She couldn't blame him after being in the Rift herself. "Yes, it is." She got the fire started and stood up.

"It's very nice."

Dri blushed slightly. "Thank you, Drake."

Drake looked around some more, obviously intrigued by everything he saw. Dri looked at him, and realized that he had no light clothing to wear while they weren't working. "Drake, before we rest completely, we still need to get your bedding for the night. Also, some light clothing would be good too."

Drake's face turned to confusion once more. _I wonder how many more times I'll see that expression_. "Of course, Master. Lead the way."

Dri walked out of her house, and headed to Iola's. There she bought a set of linen clothing for Drake before heading to the chief's house. "Take care, minnow." Iola said while they were leaving.

Once at Chief Adaro's house, Dri knocked a couple of times. Quina opened the door, smiling at seeing her friend. "Cos, what can I do for you?"

"Quina, could I borrow some bedding for tonight?"

"Bedding? Whatever…Oh." It was then that Quina spotted Drake, and looked back at Dri, mischief in her eyes. "Sure cos. One moment." Quina shut the door then, leaving Dri and Drake waiting outside.

_Crap, I completely forgot about how much of a tease Quina can be. Ah well, at least it'll be coming from a friend._ Quina came back shortly, with bedding and a rough mattress. "Here, cos. You might as well have these. I bought them for Father a while ago, but he can't use it anymore, as it hurts his back. I don't like it much also."

Dri smiled. "Thanks. Drake, I'll take the bedding if you'll take the mattress." With that, Dri took the bedding from Quina, and held it in her arms while Drake grabbed the bed and threw it on his shoulders.

"Oh and cos. Try not to stay up too late having fun."

Dri's face went bright red. "I. Hate. You. So. Much." She hissed between her teeth.

Quina just laughed, and shut the door.

On the way back to Dri's house, Drake began talking to her. "Master, what did Quina mean?"

Dri's face lit up again. _Rrragh! Dammit Quina! Now I have to think of something, or embarrass myself telling him the truth._ "I'll tell you over dinner." _Great, that'll stall for a while._

"Of course, Master."

They eventually got back to Dri's house, where Dri instantly moved a bench to a different spot so Drake's bed could be in the opposite corner than hers. "Here Drake. You can put the bed down here."

As soon as the weight was off of Drake's shoulders, Dri spread the bedding on it. "There. Drake, would you mind going and waiting in the front room for a minute? I really want to take my armor off."

Drake nodded, and left. Dri slowly and carefully undid her armor straps and removed her gear. She set them on the floor, and dug through her cabinet for a simple linen dress. As soon as she put it on, she felt amazingly better. _So soft and light! Well, compared to armor at least._ She then put Drake's clothing on his bed, for him to change into.

Dri grabbed her armor and headed out into the hallway. "Drake, if you want to change also, your new clothes are in there. Just let me know when you're done."

Drake nodded, and went into the main room to change. As soon as Dri was done storing her gear, minus a dagger that was under her pillow, in the front room, she turned to see Drake in his linen fisherman's clothing she had bought. _ At least it fits right, too right really…No! Dammit, stop. Stop._

"I am done, Master."

"I see that. You can store your gear out here for tonight." Dri headed back into the main room, looking around for a pot to start dinner, when she heard a knock on the door. "Drake, could you please answer that?"

"Of course, Master."

As Drake opened the door, Dri heard Heraldo at the door. "Who the fuck are you?" _Craap._


	11. Pride and Prejudice and Food

Dri stopped her searching and began heading out to the hallway, when she heard Drake reply. "I am Draekkor, the Arisen's pawn."

_Well, that shut Heraldo up_, Dri thought, noticing the silence at the remark. When she brushed aside the curtain, Dri almost burst out laughing at the stunned look that Heraldo was wearing.

"Drake, it's okay. Heraldo here is the person that watches my home while we're traveling."

That seemed to snap Heraldo out of it, as he was beginning to shake his head loose of whatever thoughts he had. "Ah, if you say so, Master."

"Now Heraldo, what can I do for you? Would you like to come in?"

Heraldo shook his head. "No thank you, cos. I just came here because Benita and I heard the news about you being proclaimed the Arisen."

Dri groaned. "Please tell me you aren't planning on some big celebration.  
Heraldo smiled. "Nothing like that. Instead, we figured we could make you some dinner as you got back so late."

Dri smiled brightly. "Thank you! Now I won't have to cook."

Heraldo smiled, and picked up a pot that he had placed on the ground. "You just need to reheat it."

"Drake, would you mind taking this and setting it on the rack above the fire?"

"Not at all, Arisen." Drake took the pot from Heraldo and walked back into the main room.

As soon as Drake left, Heraldo whispered something to Dri. "I don't know how you can stand those…things. And is he sleeping with you tonight?"

Dri felt her anger bristle. "One, he may be a pawn but he is still a person. Two, yes he is sleeping here, in a separate bed. Though really, it's none of your business who I bring into my bed."

Heraldo blushed. "Th-that's not what I meant cos. I just-"

"Thank you for the meal, Heraldo. It's late and I'm tired. Good night." Dri shut the door, a little harder than she meant to.

_Fuck. Just…Rrragh! What is so difficult to understand about pawns? Sure, they're a bit different, but so am I! I remember the teasing I used to get as a kid just because of my ears. Screw it for tonight. I am going to enjoy Drake's company and not let Heraldo get to me._ Dri walked back into the main room, releasing her anger as she went.

"Is everything all right, Master?" Drake was by the fire, stirring the pot.

Dri smiled, "As right as it can be, I guess."

Drake stepped back from the pot, and looked at her. "I heard what you said to the man, Heraldo. Did he…" He trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Upset."

Drake nodded. "Did he upset you?"

_He heard that?_ "He did, but I will have to deal with it later. Right now, all I want is dinner, company, and a bed. I have all of that, so I'm content."

"Did Quina upset you as well?"

Dri looked at Drake, seeing that he was concerned. "No, Quina and I have always teased each other. That's all it was earlier."

"Teasing? I…don't quite understand."

"Give it time, Drake. We have a long journey ahead of us, you'll learn. Try asking me again when I'm not so tired, I'll probably give a better answer."

"If you say so, Master."

"To put your mind at ease, I am slightly upset with Heraldo. Quina, I am not." _ I don't want to tell him why I'm upset with Heraldo. I don't want to let him know about prejudice against pawns, especially not here in Cassardis. _

Drake nodded, and continued stirring the dinner that Heraldo had brought.

**A/N: I will keep trying to post at least once a week. Work has been crazy, and so has school!**


	12. DRAMA!

Dri woke the next morning to voices in her hallway. Instinctively, she grabbed her dagger from underneath her pillow and crept to the doorway. "The Arisen is still sleeping." _That's Drake's voice._ She crept back to her bed, figuring she might as well get a bit more sleep. She barely made it three steps before she heard Benita's voice.

"Ah, okay. Would you please give this to her? I made it for her this morning. It's breakfast for you two lovebirds."

_SERIOUSLY? WHAT THE FUCK DID QUINA TELL EVERYONE?_ Dri turned around and placed her dagger near the wall as Drake replied, "Master will be most pleased, I am sure of it."

Dri stepped out of the curtain then, barely holding her composure together. "Ah, Master. You're awake."

Dri nodded. "Drake, would you please stir up the fire so we can eat? I want to talk to Benita a little bit."

"Of course, Arisen."

As soon as Dri heard the curtain move, she walked up to Benita. "Talk. Who told you to call Drake and me 'lovebirds?'"

Benita laughed. "Quina did. I couldn't pass it up. I know he's your pawn dear, but Quina stopped me on my way here with this plan."

Dri shook her head, groaning slightly. "Please, though. No more. I don't think a family will be on my path for a very long time."

Benita sobered up then, looking at Dri. "Dearie, I know you. You have only had two goals in your life since your parents died. Get a fishing boat and start a family with someone. You had your boat, and I know you'll get another. I have no doubt that you'll find the perfect someone for you." Benita's voice dropped down to a whisper, "Personally, I would think that the young man in there would be a good candidate, pawn or no."

Dri blushed, then swallowed. "It's nice to see not everyone agrees with Heraldo," she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Benita's voice had returned to normal.

Following suit, Dri spoke normally as well. "Ask him yourself. I have had enough of him. Thank you for breakfast, anyway. It'll be nice to eat well before I head out. I'll be out for a few days probably. I'll send word as soon as I know just how long. Count on me being gone at least until tomorrow."

"Sure thing. I'll beat some sense into Heraldo and see what's up too. You have enough on your plate."

After Benita left, Dri walked back into the main room, where Drake was reheating the breakfast pot. Dri sighed, then sat down near the fireplace to stare into the flames. _I should probably warn him about prejudice before we head anywhere big, but I just…feel uncomfortable about the whole thing. Just because someone is different doesn't mean that he or she isn't a person. What I am supposed to say? Drake, some people will hate you for what you are, but I don't because they're all retards? That'll go over well. _

"Master?"

Dri looked over at Drake. "Hmm?"

"The food is ready. Where are the bowls?"

Dri stood up. "Don't worry about it. I got it." With that, she got two bowls and two spoons. Dri didn't even have to ask what Benita brought, as she was famous for her breakfast soup. _Okay, I'll talk to Drake about it today. Even the encampment can be bad when it comes to pawns._

"Master?"

"Yes?" Dri didn't look up, instead she began filling up the bowls.

"What did…the man…"

"Heraldo."

"What did Heraldo say last night to…upset you so?"

Dri glanced up, then handed Drake his bowl and spoon. "Drake, one thing you must know is that not everyone will see you as a person like I do. They," she paused, trying to think about how to phrase her thoughts, "will only see you as pawns. Different, expendable, empty shells."

"I know of this already, Master."

Dri looked at him, surprised. "Who told you?"

"Krystal and Onyx. They have served other Arisens, and they know about the world."

Dri nodded. "Heraldo…said something along those lines of prejudice against pawns. He also insinuated…" _Oh God, shut up already mouth! _"You know, that's not really important. What is important is that no matter how other Arisens or even other people treat you, I will treat you as what you are."

"A pawn?"

Dri shook her head. "A person. If what Adaro told me is true, you may not be able to make your own path, but that doesn't make you less of a person. At least, not to me."

Drake nodded. "Thank you, Master, for telling me."

"You're welcome."


	13. Escort Mission

The rest of that day was spent running a few more errands. One of the cowardly soldiers around Cassardis had hid in the well while the dragon attacked. Apparently he had heard monsters while he was cowering in fear. Dri and her party quickly searched the well, finding the seven mice tails, a group of Saurians, and a few bandits as well. She let the solider, Poll, know that, once again, she was braver than him and had cleared out the well. She was also able to turn in the tails to Pablo.

_What is it with these soldiers? I am a brave soldier, until a scary noise makes me piss myself. Seriously? These guys suck ass. At least there are a few good men at the encampment. They actually ran TOWARD the Cyclops, instead of wimping out._

"Cos? Did you hear me?"

"What? Sorry Pablo, I was…"

"Off in a mental rant about the soldiers?"

Dri narrowed her eyes slightly. "How'd you know?"

Pablo chuckled. "Please, everyone heard you cussing that soldier out for relying on you instead of his comrades. Personally, I think they're all rubbish too."

Dri giggled. "So what were you trying to tell me?"

"I have an escort job for you to the encampment if you want."

"Sure. I was headed that way anyway. Ser Berne offered training for my group yesterday. I thought I'd take him up on it."

"I'll go get her then."

_Oh God. Please don't let her be ditzy. Please!_

Pablo came back in, followed by a short, blonde merchant with a very large bosom. _Oh God, not her!_

"Oh, I know you. You took up steel and drove the dragon from Cassardis, yes? I heard about that. And of course, you know me. I come here now and again to restock my wares," she said.

_Yes, I know you and your two brain cells._

"Er, you do recall me, yes? Madeleine? Finest peddler in all Gransys? Ravishing beauty of legend and song? Madeleine?"

_Really! Beauty of legend and song? Can you get more arrogant?_

Madeleine seemed troubled by Dri's quietness. "Well, no matter. I've bigger problems. These are dark days, so terrible as to drive even I to the brink of tears."

_Oh no! We can't have Miss Perfect crying now can we? God, can this job be done yet?_

"And yet, just when I need the aid of one both clever and strong…you arrive. Truly, fortune means for us to be together, does it not?"

Dri bit her tongue for a minute, then replied "Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"Only a fool could mistake the thread of destiny what links us."

_Or a fool could take a coincidence and make it more._

"You'll be my savior true, and after me, the world entire! And with that, we must be off. You know of the encampment outside the village? I must travel there with all speed, but the wilds are perilous of late. Would you see me there safely?"

_Finally! To the point! This conversation could've been over by now. Dumb broad. _Keeping her thoughts to herself, Dri simply replied, "Of course. It is but a short walk." With that, Dri turned, and led her small party out of the inn.


	14. Annoying Madeleine

They headed through town, toward the gate. Dri was in the lead, closely followed by Drake, with the other three bringing up the rear. As soon as they were out of Cassardis, Madeleine started talking to Krystal and Onyx, not quietly either. For a few minutes, it was simple things, their names, information about pawns, etc. Dri mainly tuned her out, until Madeleine mentioned Drake.

"So why is there only one guy in your whole party?"

Krystal replied this time. "He is the Arisen's pawn."

"Hmm. Well, as I prefer male company, I think I will talk to him, if you don't mind."

Not waiting for a reply, Dri heard Madeleine shift forward. "Drake, was it?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering about the bond between you and _her_."

"The Arisen brought me here. It is my sworn duty to protect and obey her."

"But what about your needs?" _What about them? _

"The Arisen makes sure we are well fed and rested."

"I meant…other…needs. Intimate needs you may say."

Feeling the rush of anger reach her cheeks, Dri stopped and turned around. Barely noticing Drake's obvious confusion at what Madeleine had meant, Dri looked the short blonde straight in the eye. "I think it would be better if you stayed to the rear, _behind_ Krystal and Onyx. That way in case goblins or bandits were about, they wouldn't be alerted to our presence by your loud mouth!" _Why am I so angry? All I want to do right now is say fuck this job and kill this stupid bitch. Arrgh, the sooner we get to the encampment, the better._

The rest of the trek was relatively uneventful. Drake, after Dri's little outburst, moved forward to stand directly beside Dri. Although odd, Dri actually felt better having just a little company. Eventually, they reached the encampment, where Madeleine rushed forward. "Success! And all thanks goes to your fine work. We'd best be inside, don't you think?" Dri nodded, and signaled the soldiers to let them in.

"This may sound untoward, but…" _Oh God, here comes the plea. She'll want something else. _"Have you aught in the way of coin? Please! I must make for the capital, but times are dark, and my purse light." _ No money! Pablo owes me for this! _"It's a terrible curse, being poor. Times are it takes all I have just to keep back the tears."

_Liar._ "Would you spare some gold? I would repay you of course…at some point…Most likely." _So never then. Good to know. _

"Here." Dri passed a thousand gold to her, happy to be done with this job.

"I'm so very much in love with you at this moment. A woman's heart is a dangerous creature, but you know well how to tame it. Oft has it been said that a poor life is a happy one. I have never found this to be true. If fortune ever sees you to Gran Soren and me to setting up my shop, you must come visit. I shall even give you a discount!...A small one."

"Lovely, Madeleine. I shall see you later on then." Dri turned away, eager to do a few more jobs before the day ended.


	15. Dinner Conversations

That night, after training with Ser Berne, Dri had dinner with her pawns. Well, more technically, she had dinner with Drake while Krystal and Onyx had dinner and rest with the other soldiers. Dri had gotten a more peaceful dinner, thankfully, with only Drake near her. Drake was just starting to grasp the idea of conversation starters over dinner, for which she was pleased. _Progress is progress. I'll take what I can get. _While they were finishing up their meals, Krystal and Onyx returned.

"We are finished, Master." Onyx reported.

Dri nodded. "Then you and Krystal may go and find some rest. There is an innkeeper by the riftstone."

"Of course." Then the two women left, without another word.

"What about you, Master?" Drake asked after they were out of earshot.

"Me? I'll grab a nice nap in a tent later on. Are you tired? You can turn in if you want to."

Drake shook his head. "My place is by the Arisen."

Dri sighed. _This again._ "Drake, if you're tired, it is completely okay to go to sleep before I do. Especially since we're in the encampment and don't need to worry about keeping watch."

"Do you wish me gone?" Drake asked, a touch of despair in his voice.

_Oh ho! An emotion finally, but why such a sad one? _Dri reached out and touched Drake's hand. "What did I say to upset you?"

"Nothing, Master."

"Drake, it is always better to be honest with me when someone upsets you. Especially when that someone is me."

Drake stared into the fire for a minute, before explaining. "I was made to be by your side, Arisen."

Dri thought about that for a moment. Then it hit her. _Sending a pawn away from its Arisen is the worst punishment imaginable to them. Pawns are meant to be by their Arisen's side until death. _"Oh, shit. Drake, I am so sorry. I didn't think about that. I don't wish you gone. I promise." Drake looked her in the eyes before she continued. "I only wish you to get the necessary food and rest that your body needs."

"Understood, Master."

"Forgive me for not thinking of that sooner."

"What is forgivness?"

"Hmm. Well, I upset you right?" Drake nodded. "Forgiveness is the ability to understand the slip-up and…reassure the person that made the error that there will be no reprecussions. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you." They went back to being in silence for a while, until Drake spoke up again. "Will you forgive Madeleine?"

Dri looked at Drake, surprised. "Whatever for?"

"You were clearly mad at her earlier for what she said to me."

"Yes, I was."

"So will you forgive her for acting that way?"

Dri sighed, thinking back to it. She had gotten so angry, but it wasn't at Madeleine. At least, she didn't think so. Now that she was calmer, she realized that it was something else that had ticked her off, but Dri couldn't figure out what it was. "Perhaps one day."

"What did Madeleine mean?"

"Which part? She never really stopped talking much today."

"About all of my needs being fulfilled. What needs?"

"Needs like food, water, and rest. They're important since we travel so much."

Drake nodded, and was quiet once more. After a while, Dri bade him goodnight, leaving him alone to think.


	16. A Pawn's Thoughts

**_Drake's POV_**

Drake didn't sleep that night. Shortly after the Arisen went to sleep, he put out the fire and headed toward the tent near hers, his head buzzing with questions. On the way, he saw Onyx standing by another fire, staring out into the distance. He walked over to her, hoping (_Was that what it was called?_) that a few questions could be answered.

"Onyx."

"Drake."

"I have a few questions, and I am unsure whether to ask the Arisen about them."

"I can try."

"What is the bond between the Arisen and myself? Other than I am her pawn."

"She created you. You are a part of her, and she is a part of you. You are forever linked."

"Does the Arisen know of this?"

Onyx shook her head. "It is unlikely. She is newly Arisen. Such knowledge usually does not come until much later."

Drake nodded. "I thought earlier that the Arisen was trying to send me away. I felt extremely…sad."

"It is the greatest punishment for a pawn."

"She explained about forgiveness because of it. I then asked her about forgiving Madeleine."

"What did she say?"

"That she may, one day. I don't fully understand what upset the Arisen so. I asked, but I feel like she didn't fully answer my question."

"Madeleine was suggesting something that only humans do. My Arisen used to this…thing…quite often with other humans."

"I don't understand."

Onyx shook her head. "You don't need to. It is forbidden for a pawn and human to engage in this way. Usually the Arisen explains it to the pawn, and that is the Arisen's right."

"I will try to bear that in mind."

"I will find my tent. I will see you in the morning."

Drake turned, and made his way to his tent. Passing by the Arisen's tent, he heard soft sobs coming from inside. Drake stopped outside, trying to understand the strange feelings that were inside him. "Master, are you alright?"

He heard her sniffle. "I'm fine, Drake. Just thinking sad thoughts."

"Is there some way I can help you?"

The Arisen opened the tent flap, and looked at him. "No, there isn't. I appreciate the thought though. I'm sorry if I stopped you from something."

"It is not an issue Master. Why are you….crying? It makes me feel…sad and bad at the same time. Is that possible?"

The Arisen smiled softly. "It is. I was crying because being here reminds me of a dark spot in my past. Perhaps I will explain later. Goodnight Drake." She walked back inside of her tent.

"Goodnight Master." Drake continued to his tent, intent on getting sleep, only to be plagued by the odd feelings he had almost all night long.

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I decided that when pawns have had an Arisen, they tend to act more human. I'm not sure if this coincides with the game, but it works awesomely here. Sorry about the gap on writing too. My thoughts just would not focus! Please Review!**


	17. The Hydra

Dri woke up in her tent due to the sound of soldier's running and shouting. _Oh no. Now what? _She walked out of her tent, still sleepy, looking after the soldiers who were running off. _What on earth? _ Dri turned around, only to see a giant serpent in front of her. The snake saw her as well, and attacked. Dri barely managed to escape by throwing herself on the ground.

Dri pushed herself up slightly, just in time to see the snake throw her tent across the encampment. Then, there was another head, and another, then another. She finished standing up, and backed up slightly. _Shit. Hydra. Great thing to wake up to._ The heads watched her for a bit, and Dri felt herself waver in fear. Before she knew it, Drake was running up to her. "Master!" The panic in his voice was clear.

"Drake! I'm fine for now." Dri saw Krystal and Onyx running toward her as well. She pulled out her daggers and ran toward the beast.

Dri ran around the hydra's head that her party had cut off, looking for the rest of the monster. It slithered away, obviously thinking that the encampment was too much for it to handle. Dri turned around to the severed head hissing one final time, then finally dying completely…except for a red mark on top of it. _What is that? Hmm. Something doesn't feel right about this._ As the mark faded, Dri looked up to see the soldiers and Ser Mercedes gather around. The rest of her party stood behind her.

"I am impressed." Ser Mercedes stated. The other soldiers rushed forward.

"I'll be damned. This your handiwork, for truth?"

Dri nodded, tired from the battle. "What's a hydra doing here anyways?" Another solider asked.

Ser Mercedes stepped forward. "Ancient tales of the Arisen are well and good, friend...But make a gift of this head to the duke, and you might earn yourself a real title." _A real title? Become a noble? _"Arisen, I see better now from whence the legends arose. Good judgment, swift footwork…Impressive, really."

"Thank you."

"In any case, the duke will want to know of this attack. I'd hoped to gather a larger force before leaving for the capital…But a hydra's head and the Arisen who claimed it make up for the difference amply. I cannot say what the pass may hold. You'll need your strength. 'Twill be slow going with a cart. I daresay you'll have no trouble catching up. We'll meet at the waycastle. Till then, I bid you rest well. 'Tis a long road ahead."

Dri nodded. "I'll see you there then," and she turned to leave.


	18. Day Off

Dri laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling in the room she had rented in Gran Soren. _It's been three damn weeks! Three! _In that time, she had not only escorted Ser Mercedes and the Hydra's head to Gran Soren, but she also filled a number of jobs in Gran Soren, the Encampment, and Cassardis. _I rescued Quina from the Witchwood, killed a large number of pretty much everything, escorted people all over the place, explored the Everfall for Barnaby, and I am stuck sitting here in the bed of this inn. Is the duke going to see me or not!?_

A sudden knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Who is it?"

"'Tis me Master."

"Drake! Give me a minute." _Crap, I didn't even think about eating or getting dressed. If Drake's wondering what's taking so long, Krystal and Onyx must be back from the Pawn Guild. _With the thought that she was holding up her party, Dri quickly threw clothes on and headed out of her room.

"Good morning, Master. May I ask why you are not in your armor?" Drake greeted, noticing that Dri wore a simple dress instead of her leather armor.

"Good morning to you as well. I will explain everything as soon as we catch up with Krystal and Onyx. Are they downstairs?"

"Yes, Master."

Dri headed down, followed by Drake. As soon as she saw Krystal and Onyx, she waved them over.

"Good morning, Arisen." Krystal and Onyx greeted Dri.

"Good morning. Now that everyone is here, I want to explain something to you. As you know, we have completed most, if not all, of the jobs that have been listed on notice boards here, at the Encampment, or in Cassardis these last weeks. The duke has not sent for me yet, as Ser Mercedes promised. As such, I decided that today, we will remain in Gran Soren all day resting."

Noting the confusion throughout her party, Dri hastened to explain. "What I mean by this is that Krystal, Onyx, you are free to do be at the Pawn Legion all day if you wish. Drake, you can accompany me throughout town or head to the Legion as well. I will not be completing ANY jobs today. We've done plenty these last weeks, running our bodies ragged. What do you want to do today?"

Krystal and Onyx looked at each other, then back at Dri. Over the last weeks, the girls had become much better at expressing their wishes to her. "We would like to go back to the Legion, Master. Krystal and I are both tired still."

Dri smiled. "Of course you may go. Rest up, for the next few days could prove to be busy."

After the girls left, Dri turned to Drake. "And what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever pleases you, Master."

Dri sighed. Unlike Krystal and Onyx, Drake was still reluctant to make his needs known. _He is getting better at understanding emotions and conversing though. I guess it will just take more time. _"First off, let's go to the alehouse across the square and get something to eat. Then, we'll work on what to do today."

Dri headed out, aware that Drake was following her closely. Ever since she was spoken to by an old, short man in a cloak that concealed most of his features, Drake's protectiveness had shot way up. _Though there were a few concealed threats during that conversation._ Dri did feel a lot safer with Drake around, too. Who was going to mess with a big, tall, muscly guy that carried a giant freaking hammer?

Pushing other thoughts to the back of her mind, Dri noticed that she was walking into the alehouse. Louisa, the morning waitress, smiled at them while Dri and Drake found a table to sit at. They had barely sat down when she came over.

"Breakfast for the both ya, aye?"

"Yes, please," answered Dri.

"Ya want eggs or sausage with de meal?"

"I would like sausage," answered Dri.

"Eggs, please." _Ooh, Drake made a choice on his own. AND it's different than mine!_

"What would ya like ta drink then, dearies?"

"What juices do you have?"

"Apple and cranberry."

"Apple please."

"For de both of ya?"

Drake nodded, and Louisa left with their order. Almost as soon as she wasn't in earshot, Drake asked, "Master, why are those women next to us staring at me?"

Dri glanced over. At the next table, there were two young women, who were about Dri's own age. As soon as she glanced, she understood. The two women were thoroughly _disgusted_ that Drake was there. "One moment."

Dri stood up and went to talk to Arsmith, the owner of the alehouse. "Arsmith, there are two women there that are disturbing my meal with Drake. Can I pretty please take care of them?"

Arsmith glanced over at the women's table. "Sure thing. Those ones cause trouble all the time in here. You'd better hurry. Looks like they're about to talk to Drake, and knowing them, it's nothing good."

Sure enough, the women were talking to Drake. Dri hurried back, but not before they started laughing scornfully. The next thing Dri knew, she had punched both women in the face…hard. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, makes fun of Drake."

The women glared back. "He's just a pawn. Who cares about him?" one replied.

Dri smacked her. "I DO."

The other woman looked at Dri. "So, what he is then? Someone to fuck? They have no emotions, thoughts, or anything in there. The only things they require are physical."

Dri's control on her temper, the little she had left, snapped. "You are nothing more than a two piece whore." She grabbed the woman by the throat, and hauled her out of the alehouse. Her friend followed, screaming at Dri to let the woman go.

She did, outside the alehouse. Just as Dri was about to turn away, she heard the woman who she had grabbed spit out "A freak, a knife-eared freak, fucking a pawn. How quaint."

Dri's shoulders shook. Whether tears of anger or hurt began to fall, she couldn't tell before a large object rushed past her toward the women. When she looked back, Dri saw Drake pointing his hammer at the women. "Never. Insult. My. Master. Again." Drake growled in his deep voice. Dri began to walk towards him, hoping to prevent any further violence. However, Drake fastened his hammer on his back and walked Dri back to their table.

About five minutes later, Arsmith came over with their meals. "On the house for getting rid of those two. They will probably never come back. Good riddance." Arsmith left then, in order to grant Dri and Drake some privacy after everything.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. First no story would come, then my computer was getting repaired! I'll be posting quite a few chapter to make up for it!**


	19. Deep Conversation

Not long into breakfast, Dri's tears stopped. She brushed at her eyes, pushing the remaining ones off of her face. She looked at Drake. He seemed upset too. Dri reached out and touched him on the arm. "Drake, are you okay? What did those women say to you?"

Drake didn't look at her. "They were wondering if I had ever thought about anything past eating and sleeping. Then they called me a 'useless shell' and laughed."

Dri felt her anger begin to rise. _How dare they If they could just look past the fact that he's not human, they would see why I lo-…NO! You do not get to think that! Not now, not ever!_ "Not everyone thinks that way though. I don't, Arsmith doesn't, and nor does Benita just to name a few."

Drake looked at her. "I do feel though. Emotions, thoughts, it's all there. I'm _not_ a shell."

"You're absolutely right. You're a person. The emotions part was obvious to everyone after they had insulted me."

"You were crying. I felt like I needed to fix it somehow."

"Thank you for that. No one really has ever done that for me before. I guess I just forgot how much I used to get made fun of for my ears."

"Your ears?"

Dri laughed. "After a month of following me around, you haven't noticed that I have pointy ears?"

Drake smiled. "I have. I have never thought about them though. They are a part of you."

"When I was little, the other kids used to make fun of me. Knife-ear was the kindest insult I can remember. My father's father came from the far west, where there is no duchy. He came to Cassardis looking for work, and he met my grandmother. They fell in love and my family's been there ever since. Or they were. Now it's just me."

"Is that why you want to start a family? I heard Benita talk about it last time we were in Cassardis."

"One of the reasons. I was looking to have a family before the dragon came. Marry somebody, have kids, grow old working on a boat. Simple things." Dri turned back to her plate to finish before her food went cold.


	20. Difficult Thoughts

**_Drake's POV_**

Drake finished his meal, his mind racing. _Marry? Have kids? _Drake knew that if the dragon had never come, he would not exist, and Dri would be married by now. For some reason, the thought angered him. _My Arisen with another man? No. _Although he remembered Onyx telling him that nothing that way could happen between them, he wondered if she was wrong. Dri wasn't like any of the other Arisens he heard about.

The waitress came back and got their dishes. Drake couldn't remember her name. Seeing as how the Arisen was standing up, he followed suit. "Drake, I don't really have any shopping or anything to do today. I think I'll head back to the inn. Do you want to come as well?"

He nodded, still thinking. _Those feelings I had when the Arisen was insulted…what were they? _Drake thought back to those emotions. There was anger there for insulting his master, but there was that feeling underneath, the one he kept coming across.

It had first happened that night the Arisen was crying at the encampment, and it kept coming back. Drake didn't know who to talk to about it. Krystal and Onyx might scold him if it was one of the feelings he was not allowed to have toward his master. Before he finished getting his head on straight, he realized he was at the Arisen's doorway.

"Do you still want to make sure it's not booby trapped or anything?" His master asked him. Drake nodded and stepped inside, trying to organize his thoughts.


	21. Interruptions

Dri shut the door behind Drake, curious as to why he was keeping so silent. She waited patiently for his search of the room to be complete before she spoke. "Drake?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Is everything alright? You've been quiet since my story."

"I am fine, Master. I was lost in thought."

"About what? You don't have to tell me, but I am curious."

Drake hesitated, then continued, "Onyx told me that a certain thing was forbidden between humans and pawns. Krystal has further explained that this thing accompanies marriage, which is also forbidden between humans and pawns."

"Why is this on your mind?" Dri felt her face heat up. Was she really going to have this conversation?

"I figured that this thing is mating."

"It is. Why is this on your mind?" Dri repeated.

"You had talked about getting married and having kids. I felt…angry…about that. About you being with another man."

_He's jealous!? _"Why were you angry?"

"I do not know. I just was."

"Perhaps you should know something. That sort of union, one with a human and a pawn, is not usually done. Many people would not be comfortable with it. It is forbidden because it is not the social norm. I have been wondering if just because it is not 'normal,' if it should be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Dri looked at Drake, and summoned her courage. She walked over to him, until she was scant inches away from his face. "I mean, this," she said as she kissed him. At once, she felt her body begin to melt. Her thoughts vanished, her breath stopped, and her heart began to pound so hard she was sure Drake could hear it. Dri pulled away, hoping her body would go back to normal.

Drake was looking at her, his face caught between glee and intrigue. "Why did you stop?"

Dri smiled. "That was the first kiss I've ever had."

Drake placed his arms around her waist, a little awkwardly at first. "That makes the two of us." This time, Drake started the kiss. Dri felt a rush go through her body, making her feel like she was liquefying in Drake's arms. Dri wrapped her arms around Drake's neck as he pulled her closer. _Is this really happening? Are we…_Then her thoughts stopped entirely. Their tongues were dancing around each other, revealing their mutual desire. Dri's hands slid down Drake's chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt before finding the ties to his breeches. She had just gotten them undone…when a knock was at her door. Drake pulled away, much to Dri's regret. She groaned softly and began straightening her dress.

"This had better be good," she muttered. As soon as she was sure that both she and Drake looked decent, she opened the door.

"Are you Adreahnna of Cassardis?" A young lad, maybe about ten, asked her.

"Yes."

"Then this is for you. It's from the duke himself." He handed her an envelope and ran off.

Dri closed the door, opening the envelope. She read the letter, and grinned.

"What is it?" Drake asked.

Dri looked at him lying on the bed. "The duke is summoning me at last."


	22. License to Kill

Or so she thought. Instead of actually going into the palace, she was stopped in the merchant quarter by a knight.

"The Arisen, I presume?" The knight that stopped her had dark hair that had begun to grow out, with a matching mustache and beard, which framed his kind face.

"I am," replied Dri. _Just as I was on my way to pick up Krystal and Onyx to see the duke. Why do I smell a rat?_

"I have something for you from the duke. He regrets to say that other matters have taken him away from meeting with you personally. Instead, he sent me, Ser Duncan, in his stead." He cleared his throat before continuing. "His Grace has judged your feat in slaying the hydra most laudable. To honor your works, you are hereby welcomed to the Wyrm Hunt. You may now accept orders from Ser Maximilian, Captain of the Hunt. Bring this writ to Ser Maximilian, outside the castle gates. He will instruct you further." With this, Ser Duncan handed Dri a scroll. When she looked at it, she saw that it was a Wyrm Hunt license.

Ser Duncan continued. "That document confirms the status of hunter upon you. Carry it on your person always."

Dri nodded, and placed it in her bag. "Tell His Grace…" she paused, thinking. "Tell him, thank you for the opportunity and reward. Hopefully, I shall be able to meet with him soon, events willing." Ser Duncan nodded, and headed off back toward the Noble Quarter.

Watching him run out of sight, Dri almost missed the kiss placed on her cheek. Looking up, she saw Drake. Smiling softly, she turned and headed down the hill toward the Pawn Guild.


	23. The Cypher

After Dri had informed of the change of plans, her and the three pawns headed up the hill, through the gate, up the stairs, and through yet another gate in order to reach the Noble Quarter. Stopping for a moment, she took a moment to look around.

Although the Noble Quarter and Merchant Quarter were only separated by a ten minute walk, the financial difference was much larger. There were only four buildings in this section of the city, for example. There was two nobles houses, a giant cathedral, and the palace. Looking to her left, Dri saw the palace gates, along with about a half dozen soldiers guarding them.

Dri led her party over, and spotted a knight wearing the Captain red outfit instead of the lowly blue. Walking up to him, she asked, "Pardon me sir, but are you Ser Maximilian?"

The man nodded. Looking at him more closely, Dri could tell that not only was he attractive with his short, dark hair and clean shaven face, but that this was a man you did not want to have as your enemy. "And you are?" he asked.

Dri grabbed her Wyrm License. "I am the Arisen, Adreahnna of Cassardis. I was told to speak with you."

Ser Maximilian nodded again. "It would be my honor to show you the ready charges for the Wyrm Hunt." He pulled out a scroll with three notices. "The choice is yours."

_Well, there's no better place than to start at the top, _thought Dri. "May I hear more about deciphering the text?" she asked him.

"Certainly. Then here are the details. I've important work for you, though some of it is of a less urgent nature. The task at hand is just such a case. Do you want to take it on?"

"I do."

"As I was setting about to find work for you, I came upon this slate. I know not its origin, nor its age, but the writing it bears is old." He ushered a knight forward, who gave Dri the slate. She looked at it, still listening. "So old, our men could only read a few words. 'Dragon,' 'scar,' 'Arisen,' 'heart.' What little we know all points to you, sir. Best you should have it. If there's aught of import written there, we need to know. Your task is to find out."

"I understand." Dri placed the slate in her bag, and set off. Her first stop was the Black Cat, along with asking anyone in town if they knew anyone else who may be able to read it. Mainly though, Dri was just excited to be doing something other than the same jobs she had been for the last few weeks.

**_Drake's POV_**

Hours later, just as the sun began to set, his master was paying for an extra night at the inn and making plans, Krystal and Onyx pulled Drake aside. "Draekkor, you broke the big rule, did you not?" Onyx asked quietly. Oddly, she wasn't as emotionless as she usually was.

"Before you even try to talk your way out of it, we know. It is blatantly obvious to all, pawn and human alike," added Krystal, just as soft. _She's not mad, more…amused, _thought Drake.

"I did not mate with the Arisen," whispered Drake. "We were interrupted."

"You planned to, however," Onyx accused. _Onyx is the one who is definitely…what did Master call it? Angry, that was it. She is angry._

"Onyx, the rule has been broken before. You know of this surely." Krystal looked between Onyx and Drake.

"Only by those that have completed their tasks fully with exceptional circumstances."

"I am guessing you may not tell me what you mean." Krystal and Onyx shook their heads.

"Tis a binding. I cannot even tell you about the battle with-" with that, Onyx's voice stopped.

"We may not say it or speak of it to any pawn whose Arisen has not reached that state," added Krystal.

There was a pause, before they all heard the Arisen speak. "Since you are all having a conversation, forgive the interruption." Drake turned toward her, his master. Like always, he could concentrate nowhere else. "We set forth for the hill mentioned by the townsman at dawn tomorrow. Krystal, Onyx, please meet Drake and me by the fountain in front of the inn. Until then, you may rest at the Pawn Guild."

Drake could see the two female pawns nod, then leave. He briefly wondered what conversation they would have, before his master pulled his attention back. "Drake, our room is waiting for us."


	24. Questions and Answers

Dri led Drake up the stairs, both wondering what her companions were discussing and a bit nervous for what could happen tonight. Dri had gotten only one room tonight, and had seen something flicker in Drake's eyes when she told him so. She hoped that flicker was good. _I should talk to him tonight before we…well, do anything too serious. After all, it is a big rule, regulation, thing we're thinking about breaking. _

When she got to their room, she walked in and sat on the bed. Drake followed in, and closed the door. "Drake…I feel…" Dri sighed. She was no good at talking to him sometimes. "Drake, we need to talk about this, about us. Please sit." She patted the bed beside her.

Drake took his hammer off of his back, and obliged. "What do you wish of me, Master?"

Dri looked at him in the eyes, the deep brown eyes that she felt she could melt into. Mentally shaking herself, she focused on the task at hand. "I know that any type of, well, _physical_ relationship between us is forbidden. I thought that, well, we should both be sure this is what we want before we, you know."

"Mate?"

Dri, blushing, nodded. "I know I do, with you, I mean. I have never before. I'm nervous about it, but I know that I want you, want to be with you. How, er, what do you feel toward me?"

Drake looked back into her eyes. Very softly, he said, "I feel joy when you are smiling or laughing, odd feelings when you cry, anger when you are hurt. I am told this is what it feels to be in love with someone."

"Are you…do you think you love me?"

"I do love you, Master."

Dri nodded, thinking. Finally she replied, "Do you love me only because I am your master and Arisen, or do you love me as the woman I am?"

Drake removed his helmet and kissed her. "I love you, Adreahnna."

Once those words were spoken, Dri felt something change. In her or outside of herself, she knew something would forever be different. "I love you too, Draekkor."

The next morning, pre-dawn light shone through cracks around the shut window. Dri woke, in only her underclothes, with Drake's arms wrapped around her. They had not had sex last night, content enough to lay and sleep beside each other. _I'm still a little too nervous right now anyways for that, _she thought as she slid out of bed. She gently woke Drake up and they quickly grabbed their gear, armored up, and headed down toward the fountain to meet up with Krystal and Onyx. They were heading to Knollfigure Hill, north of Gran Soren.


	25. Hillfigure Knoll

Krystal and Onyx were waiting by the fountain when Drake and Dri made it down. They said nothing, only followed her on the way out of the city. _It's too early to really have a conversation anyway._ As soon as they left the gates, they all followed the path that would lead them north, with a bridge en route to cross the river.

The walk was oddly peaceful, with the only sounds being made by the oxen or their feet. They even managed to avoid any bandits. Most bandits didn't start looking for coin until later in the day when most people would be on their way doing business.

Although it was peaceful outside, Dri's head was spinning. She was thinking about the slate, Duke Vedris himself, and Drake. Her thoughts also went to updating Benita on when they would return to Cassardis and any news from the capital, before she realized they were at the bridge. Crossing it, she pulled out her map.

"Which way, Master?" Drake asked.

"We head right. It will be past Windbluff Tower, according to the townsman. Well, let's head out."

As they started off, they all soon realized that this side of the river was not going to be as peaceful. There were the distant cries of harpies, along with more animal sounds. Pulling her bow off of her back, Dri nocked an arrow in case any harpies decided to attack them. Still they continued on, until a snow harpy flew out of a tree at Krystal's head.

Instantly, Dri released her arrow, sinking it in one of the harpy's wings. As Onyx and Drake rushed toward it, Dri nocked another arrow. _If there's one, there's always more. _Just as that thought was completed, another half dozen harpies flew at them, screeching. Dri shot as many arrows as she could into them, lest they begin to sing. Drake and Onyx handled the ones she took down, and Krystal made sure they were healed. Finally, the last harpy was dead. Dri replaced her bow onto her back, and led the others down the path.

Thankfully, they encountered no more harpies as they approached Windbluff Tower. Dri walked in, hoping to take a small rest before she and her party continued on. It was still morning, though the weariness from waking up pre-dawn had vanished. The soldiers greeted her, and gave her and her party a place to sit, rest, and eat a little before they continued.

After an hour of resting, Dri thanked the soldiers for their generosity, and continued to Hillfigure Knoll. As long as she headed north-northwest, she would be able to find it. No creatures, aside from a few goblins and more harpies, attacked them before Dri saw rock formations on the grassy plain. _Is that a young man up on that one? _she wondered. Once she was sure everyone was okay, she started toward it.

"Him who knows that I know what he seeks to know, knows it well, whiel he who knows not, knows not what I know, or know not." He stated, looking at the horizon.

"Okay?" _Can't he just speak plain and simple?_

Instead of speaking further, the man looked at Dri. She looked back, until she felt something odd in her chest. She looked down, and saw that it was glowing. Only this time, it actually began to hurt as well. Dri looked back, and instead of seeing the younger man, she saw an old one, with a familiar scar on his chest.

"You see me, yes?" he asked. Dri nodded. "Then congratulations are due. You have found the man you seek." He began walking toward Dri, still talking. "I am…or was, perhaps, like you." With this, the man bowed. "A child of man, bound to the dragon."

_He was an Arisen as well? He could answer so many of my questions!_ The younger man stood beside him. _Then this man must be his pawn._

"Well met, young Arisen. I am he who was forged by the dragon."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Come, let us talk more inside." The man waved them inside his home, and sat in an old stone chair.

Some hours later, Dri and her party reemerged from the Dragonforged's home. Her mind was spinning with the knowledge she gained on the dragon, what it meant to be the Arisen, and even pawns. She even had an answer for Ser Maximilian. Mind reeling, she dug in her bag for a ferrystone, and threw it into the air.

In no time, she was back in the Merchant Quarter in Gran Soren. _Ferrystones are so useful and time-saving!_ Dri returned to the Noble Quarter to make her report to Ser Maximilian and begin another Wyrm Hunt task.


	26. Surprises

Dri walked back to the inn, thinking about the next task she had. Apparently goblins took over Shadow Fort in the South. Since she would have to head that way, Dri was going to stop in Cassardis for a night. Finally reaching the inn, Dri sat down at a table and wrote Benita a short letter:

_Benita,_

_ Because of a task that I have from the duke, I will be heading toward Cassardis tonight. If you could please air out the house and bedding, that would be wonderful. I should be back before dark. _

_Thanks for everything,_

_Dri_

_There, that should be enough._ Dri stood up and found a messenger in the inn who was willing to take the message to Cassardis straightaway for a few hundred coins. _Oh well, 200 gold lost, but I get to have a nice smelling house._

Hours later, near dusk, the gates of Cassardis were within sight. Taking a moment to rest, Dri pulled out a small coin pouch. "Krystal, Onyx. Here is enough money to buy rooms and meals for you from Pablo's Inn. Drake and I will head to my place. We'll see you sometime in the morning at the inn."

Krystal accepted the money, and the party set off again. As soon as they were through the gates, the two women walked toward the inn, looking tired from their journeys today. Drake and Dri glanced at each other, before heading to their own beds and supper. On the way, Dri felt her hand get taken and held by Drake. She squeezed her hand slightly, barely seeing the village folk look at them. All she wanted to do was head home, and make a nice dinner.

They reached her house at last. Dri pushed it open with sigh. _There really is no place like home, _she thought as she walked into the main room, unbuckling her sheaths. Seeing what was there, her mouth gaped open. She dimly heard her daggers clatter to the floor.

"Master, is everything alright?" Still in shock, Dri didn't reply. She barely heard Drake come in the room, as she was gazing at a beautiful double bed. A fire was rolling in the hearth and dinner was on the table. Candles were lit, and there were fresh sunbrights in the center of the table.

Dri shook herself. "I'm fine. Just, well, surprised."

Drake chuckled. "I can see that. Who did all of this?"

"I have no idea. Come, let's get out of our armor and into our spare clothes before the dinner goes cold." They quickly changed, then sat down to dinner. It was deer meat, a rarity in a fishing village. At once, conversation struck between them.

"You know, I only told Benita that we'd be home tonight. Either she did this or she let it slip to someone else," pondered Dri

"Benita did seem to want us together last time we were here. If so, why this?"

Dri blushed slightly. "I, well, I have always wanted this kind of atmosphere to, well…"

"That for the first time?" Drake supplemented.

Dri nodded. "However, only Quina knew about that. Either way, I'll pay back whoever it was who got us the bed."

Drake nodded, and they finished their meal in other, light conversation. Just as they were starting to pick up, there was a knock at the door.


	27. Disaster StrikesOr Does It?

Dri straightened up. "Drake, would you mind finishing the clean up so I can get that?"

"Of course not, Master."

Dri then walked out into the hallway, and opened the door. There stood Heraldo, his fists balled up and his face red. "Heraldo, what's wrong?"

"Benita and Quina just told me that you're with _him_."

"And I distinctly remember telling you it was none of your business who I bring into my bed," replied Dri, crossing her arms.

"You…You can't be sleeping with him, Dri! Not only is it forbidden, but he is nothing more than an empty shell! I thought you'd be with a real man, like me!"

"You?" Dri asked, confused.

"Don't you get it yet?" Seeing as how Dri was still bewildered, Heraldo leaned in and kissed her.

Before she could react, she felt the pressure on her lips vanish. When she looked, she saw Drake holding Heraldo by the throat a few feet away. Shocked by the colors Heraldo's face was turning, she ran over to him. "Drake, put him down. You'll kill him."

"Yes, Master." Drake dropped him, and stormed back into Dri's home, past the few villagers whose curiosity brought them outside at this hour.

"Heraldo, get it through your skull, right here, right now. Drake may be a pawn, but he is more of a man than you will ever be. Never touch me again." Dri spun on her heel, and went back into the house. _ I hope I can mend things with Drake,_ she thought gloomily.

She went into the main room and saw Drake sitting at the table, head in his hands. Dri sat across from him, leaning over the table. "Drake, are you alright?"

"You said you loved me, and yet, you kissed another man. Why, Adreahnna?"

Dri looked back at what had happened, and could understand how it looked. "_I_ didn't kiss him. _He_ forced one on me. Drake, what did you hear before you came out?"

It took Drake a moment to answer. "Mainly what Heraldo said. I heard nothing of what you said."

"I told him it was none of his business who I bring into my bed and that you were more a man than he could ever be." Dri let that sink in for a while before she continued. "Drake, Draekkor, I do love you."

Drake removed his hands, and looked at her. "Then why did you stop me?"

Dri shrugged. "Heraldo may be scum, but he is still a part of this village. If you killed him, there would be no grocer in Cassardis. There still may not be, once this gets around town."

"I don't want you unhappy. What Heraldo said is true, us being together is forbidden. You should be with someone else." _Where did THAT come from? Has he been feeling this way since those women yesterday?_

With a sigh, Dri looked Drake dead in the eye. "Drake, the only way I could ever be unhappy is if you left me. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I want you, and only you."

Dri stood up and stoked the fire. Not hearing a reply, she turned around, only to see Drake right behind her.

He grabbed her gently, and kissed her. It started out gentle, at least, before growing more rough as their bodies pressed close together. Dri's hands slid up Drake's chest to bury themselves in his hair as his arms tightened around her waist. They separated only once, for a short time, to strip their clothes. As soon as they were in naught but what the Creator gave them, their lips met again. Dri's hands explored Drake's body, from his chest and stomach and went farther down to grasp his manhood.

Feeling him gasp against her lips, Dri slowly stroked him, running her hand up and down his length. Drake picked her up and carried her to the bed, kissing her all the while. He laid her down then trailed his hand down from her collarbone all the way down, until he came to her center. His finger played along the edges of her sex, making her moan with pleasure. "Drake, please. I need you." Dri moaned loudly.

Smiling wickedly, Drake kissed a trail up her body until their lips met again. When their mouths opened to each other, he thrust slowly inside of her. Dri winced, feeling her barrier pop. Drake stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

Dri nodded. "It's supposed to hurt a little the first time. Just let me stretch around you and we can continue." As she said it, she felt herself stretch slightly. When she was ready, she nodded to Drake, who began sliding in and out of her body slowly.

The temporary pain was gone, growing less and less noticeable as Drake picked up speed. Holding him with her arms and legs, Dri began to moan again, reveling in the immense pleasure coursing through her body. It kept building until she climaxed, her muscles squeezing around Drake's hardness. After a few more thrusts, Drake came as well.

Their bodies slicked with sweat, Drake kissed her once more before rolling off. He lay on his side, and hugged Dri's body close to him. Dri's last thought was how perfect everything felt, before she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
